Lo haremos así
by yo95-catblack
Summary: Bueno es una idea que se me vino a la mente xD Ed y Al buscan regresar...¿que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia seria un final alternativo : p, espero q les guste jeje me esforcé!! FMA NO me pertenece (es obio -.-), ok ai les va…

--------------------------------------Munich------------------------------------

Era un día lluvioso en Munich, los truenos sonaban fuertemente con cada relámpago que alumbraba el cielo. La luna y las estrellas eran invisibles ante ese manto oscuro del cielo. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, todos dormían para estar listos al dia que se avecinaba donde otra vez vez, tendrían que trabajar, todos dormían, menos ellos, que en ese pequeño apartamento yacían leyendo e investigando en los distintos medios que poseían y tenían al alcance para investigar lo único que les interesaba…regresar.

-Oye…-le decía el joven rubio a su compañero- creo que tengo una idea…

- ¿he?-lo miraba confuso el chico quien recien se encontraba leyendo- ¿que quieres decir?

- Saves e escuchado algunas cosas sobre el espacio y…tambien lo vi en algunos libros y hasta periódicos- decía entusiasmado abriendo grande sus ojos dorados-

-Vamos Ed, dimelo ya ¡¿Qué es?!-grito el joven de cabellos castaño claro-

-el Agujero Negro-soltó Edward- nos llevará a casa, Al-

-Alphonse no reaccionaba, pensaba y recordaba, el también había leído algo sobre eso, pero…no lo creía posible o talvez…-¿Estás seguro? ¡¿De verdad volveremos?!

-Escucha…nose si es posible realmente, pero tenemos ese cohete que hemos estado arreglando los últimos 3 años en fábrica de los hermanos Gusten- Ed miró fijamente a su hermano- podemos volar con suficiente combustible y de esa manera llegar a un agujero negro…-

-Si lo logramos y encontramos ese dichoso agujero podemos traspasarlo y llegar a nuestra dimensión, pero y si…-fue interrumpido por su hermano-

-Si no lo logramos- se silenció u n momento y luego agregó-podemos morir-

-Pero aun así debemos intentarlo, yo quiero hacerlo- dijo seriamente el hermano menor, Al-

-Así es…prefiero morir intentándolo a vivir aquí sin aver echo nada-

La noche transcurrió rapidamente, y los dos hermanos se desvelaron crearon planes, hipótesis y demas…todo para intentar volver, debian hacerlo, todo dependía de ello, solo así verían lo que dejaron atrás otra vez, a su "familia" y amigos…todo dependía de eso que sonaba tan falso como verdadero…El agujero negro.

Bueno eso fue como el princio después aparece winry y los demas XD pero diganme si les gustó asi escribo el proximo chap. Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 xD ningun review pero ai va :P

----------------------------------------------------Rizembull------------------------------------

Era un lindo día soleado en Rizembull, los gallos cantaban anunciando la mañana y los pajaritos empezaban a volar…

La casa Rockbell, sobre una colina de este pacifico lugar, se encontraba en total silencio.

Dentro de ella, en una habitación se encontraba aun durmiendo en su cómoda cama frente a la venta una linda rubia de ojos azules los cuales acababan de abrirse ante los rayos que se colaban por las blancas cortinas. Estiró con pereza su brazo y la cerró totalmente para estar nuevamente en oscuridad, miró el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, tenía sueño, aun quería dormir, su abuela no estaba y su única compañía su perro Den, se encontraba acostado tranquilamente en una alfombra de la cocina, ya había terminado de construir los últimos automails, no tenía nada que hacer. Todo era perfecto para seguir durmiendo y así lo hizo, no había nada por lo cual despertar tan deprisa, no había nadie por quien despertar…la mecánica cerró los ojos, se acomodó en la sueva almohada y comenzó a soñar, con esa persona a la que tanto extrañaba…

------------------------------------------------Munich-------------------------------------------

En un amplio lugar dentro de una mas grande fabrica se encontraban los dos hermanos revisando un enorme cohete, el cual parecía estar en perfectos estados…

-listo-murmuró mientras terminaba de ajustar unas tuercas el castaño de ojos grises- terminé con esto…-

-Bien, yo también ya revisé mil veces esto- le respondió el rubio de ojos dorados- estamos listos ¿tienes el combustibles?-

-Claro que sí- le dijo con una sonrisa-lo aremos esta noche ¿verdad?-

-Así es, esta noche lo haremos, y créeme lo vamos a lograr- dijo con una amplia sonrisa y determinación en sus ojos-

Se despidieron de todos en ese lugar y se fueron. Caminaron largo tiempo hasta llegar a su pequeño pero cómodo departamento, y en su puerta se encontraba esperando una chica de piel morena con cabellos marrones y dos trenzas a los lados, que al verlos sonrió y los saludó levantando su mano al igual que ellos lo hicieron. Los tres entraron y se sentaron en su cómodo sillón.

-y bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Noa?-preguntó Edward

-Simplemente pasaba por aquí y pensé visitarlos-dijo la joven

-Saves, no quiero ser grosero pero esta noche debemos hacer algo y…-ella solo sonrió y dijo

-Está bien, me iré en unos minutos, pero que es lo que deben hacer- les preguntó

-El rubio sonrió- hoy volveremos a nuestro mundo, solo eso

La chica abrió grande sus ojos y los miró, Al solo le asintió afirmando que Ed no mentia, entonces ella esbozó una gran sonrisa…

-Genial-gritó- alfin lo harán, estoy segura que lo haran…

La tarde se la pasaron hablando de cómo lo harían y los riesgos que había, pero llegó la hora y se despidieron de Noa quien les deseó suerte. Se dirigieron los dos solos hacía donde se encontraba el cohete prepararon todo y entraron en la máquina donde una vez adentro a pesar de tener sus mentes llenas de dudas se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, dieron una media sonrisa y lo hicieron, lo encendieron…en pocos minutos esa artefacto ya no existiría y ellos en ese mundo tampoco…

Gracias por leer! Espero que les guste y dejen review para saber si continuo o no xD


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí con el tercer chap.

_En unos minutos tampoco ellos en ese mundo existirian..._

El cohete había despegado sin mayor dificultad dejando una marcha de humo y polvo, sin contar una que otras cosas quemadas por el fuego que despidió al partir...Todo marchaba bien, atravezaron sin muchos conflictos las capas de la tierra, todo iba al pie de la letra, pero ellos lo savían la suerte no los seguiría todo el tiempo...

Ambos se encontraban en la nave vestidos según las circunstancias, habían aprendido bastante sobre el espacio, el oxigeno y la gravedad, entre otras cosas que le servirían en su viaje...

-Ed...todo está saliendo bien ¿no?-preguntó Al con cara de duda-

-Todo está bien, no te preocupes, lo vamos a lograr ya verás- intentó tranquilizarlo el mayor de los Elric-

-Saves...tengo miedo-le confesó- tengo miedo de no volverlos a ver...

-Edward lo miró y sonrió- aveces yo también tengo miedo de eso, pero más miedo tengo de que lo logremos y no nos recuerden- se volvetó para mirar al frente y que su hermano no se percatara de que una lagrima quería salir- pero a pesar de todo, puede decirse que tengo fe...regresaremos y nos recordarán y tu, tendras todo lo que no pudiste tener...

- El joven Elric en cambio no se resistió y dejo escapar sus sentimientos - siempre estaré contigo hermano, vamos a hacerlo, nosotros podemos, si morimos almenos lo haremos juntos-

Y como pudieron unieron sus manos para darse fuerza y confianza en su viaje, no savían lo que pasaba pero ellos no retrocederían...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------Rizembull----------------------------------------------------------------

Eran casi las ocho y media de la noche en este lindo pueblito, y en la casa Rockbell la joven mecánica acababa de entregar un último pedido su cliente...

-Muchas gracias!- dijo la chica despidiendose del hombre quien saludaba con su nueva prótesis en el brazo. Luego cerró la puerta y se dirigió lentamente a la cocina- Den..¿tienes hambre?, vamos prepararé algo rico para cenar-

Su lindi perro la miraba entusiasmado prodía decirse mientras ella sacaba distintos ingredientes para su cena, y en un platito aparte servía lo que parecía comida de perro, si, esa era la comida del animal, la puso en el piso y la criatura empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando todo estubo listó se dispuso a comer su simple pero deliciosa sopa con algunas galletas...no hacía frío pera a ella le gustaba la sopa y que quería comerla, asique simplemente lo iso, para darse el gusto...

Lavó los platos una vez que terminó dió una suave caricia a su mascota y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación...miro las estrellas por la ventana, sonrió pensó en ellos...en el...y se acostó, esa noche no quería llorar, se tragó las lagrimas junto con sus sentimiendo y se esperanzó con que talvez mañana sería diferente....algo debia ser diferente o era ella quizas la que debía cambiar, no lo savía pero el sueño le ganó y no pudo seguir pensando en ello. Su cuerpo sudaba esta noche no lloraría pero si tendría una horrible pesadilla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------El espacio-------------------------------------------------------------------

El cohete flotaba en medio de estrellas y planetas, algo no andaba bien..las turbinas eran el problemas...No el problema era el combustible, ese objeto tan deseado justo ahora se había acabado.

-¡DEMONIOS!- gritó eufórico el rubio- ¿¡Porque ahora!? ¿¡porque?! ¿¡porque?!- repetía una y otra vez tratando de encontrar una respuesta inexistente-

-Alponshe solo miraba el suelo mordiendose el labio para no gritar, no quería hacerlo, solo haría que su hermano se sintiera peor. Esto era culpa suya, Ed le había dicho que llevara reservas y el , tan despistado se había olvidado, ya era muy tarde, que tonto había sido pensada el chico. Algo, una especie de luz si es posible pasó por la ravilla de su ojo haciendo que elevara la vista para ver de que se trataba- es.....- estaba asombrado, lo que tenían en frente era asombroso, era.. solo eso era realmente icreible. Agitó su mano haciendo que ed mirara la gran esfera negra que había adelante...

-Es enorme . susurró el mayor con una afirmacion de parte de Al- ese es...el agujero negro-

En sus rostros apareció una enorme sonrisa, lo habían logrado, sin convustible siquiera, lo habían logrado, pero un momento, se movian demasiado rápido, una parte del cohete salió volando hacia ese hueco, ¿se estaba despedazando? El aire que los absorvia era demasiado fuerte, solo debían dejarse llevar, como un barrielete en el viento, ahora si tenian miedo, partes de la máquina volaban hacía ese hollo, y ellos estaban a merced de ese escalofriante Agugero Negro....

-No temas Al, todo saldrá bien- le dijo- te lo prometo- y agarró firmemente la mano de su hermano quien la sustubo también con fuerza

-Lose hermano...lose- y cerraron fuertemente los ojos como esperando que al abrirlos estubieran debuelta donde tanto deseaban-

--------------------------------------------------------------

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii creo q fue lo más largo que escribí, jeje nose como quedó porque...no hay muchos comentarios a respecto T-T pero igual me entusisamé asiq voy a continuarla pero espero que alguien ademas de alquimista winry y kitsudei(a quienes agradezco mucho por su opinion y por apretar el botoncito de review XD) dejen alguna opinion sobre esto.. bueno Gracias ya de ante mano!!! espero q la este fic sea de su agrado!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ufff... ¡¡¡volví!!! Otra vez me dio ganas de escribir...Haver si sale lindo este capi XD

Oscuridad, solo eso era…Oscuridad todo lo que veían…no había luz, no había nada.

Era una sensación que nunca antes sintieron, tenían miedo aunque no lo dijeran, pero deseaban tanto volver. Se sentían livianos como si pesaran igual o menos que una pluma, no entendían nada, todo era confuso, fueron absorbidos y aparecieron en ese fondo negro vacío, pero ahora todo había cambiado, era una luz, pequeñas lucecitas cristalinas que pasaban por su lado, por abajo y por todo lugar que se imaginasen.

Sus cuerpos eran solo recuerdos y con paciencia los dejaban fluir…ojala todo salga bien, eso querían.

¿Qué era eso? Era diferente, era brillante, una luz, los encandilaba, aunque aún tuvieran cerrados los ojos…no sabían, no tenían ni idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado ni de cuanto debía pasar para que llegaran a algún lugar.

Ahí estaba podía verse la "salida", una especie de abertura mas brillante que las demás que los atraía fuertemente hacia ella, si no salían de ahí…morirían.

Otra vez todo oscuridad, pero había aire, las alas del cohete no estaban, algo golpeó la cara de Edward y abrió sus ojos y estaba loco pero…¿Eso era el sol?

-------------------------------------------------------------XD--------------------------------

-¡Den!- gritaba la chica rubia-¡Den ven aquí!

El perro venía feliz corriendo hacía su dueña mientras emitía unos ladridos. Se acercó y la miró esperando a que ella hablara.

-Oye Den, pórtate bien voy a salir con Jeik- dijo esto y alguien tocaba la puerta, la abrió y estaba allí en el marco un chico alto, delgado pero con sus respectivos músculos marcados, ojos color verde y cabello castaño, no era el hombre más hermoso del mundo pero sin embargo era bastante guapo-

-Hola Winry- la saludó el joven con un beso en la mejilla- ya vámonos o se hará tarde-

-Si tienes razón, ay que disfrutar el día- dijo alegre la rubia- ¡vamos!- tomó el brazo de su acompañante y partieron hacía algún lugar para tener su tan preciado paseo, disfrutar del día y no preocuparse por nada, al menos unas horas.

Todo era escombros, pedazos de metal y otros materiales desconocidos ¿Qué era todo eso? Algo se movía, una mano, un cuerpo salió a la superficie, era un chico rubio y ojos dorados…Era Edward.

Miró todo a su alrededor, estaba asombrado y demás está decir que también estaba feliz, tocó su cuerpo, era normal, ecepto por su brazo y pierna de automail, era normal, sonrió y buscó con la mirada a su hermano, li vio tirado a un costado, corrió hacía el y lo levantó, sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro.

-¡Al! ¡Despierta Al!- Ed llamaba a su hermano, quería y necesitaba que despertara-

-Huh- El menor abrió lenta y perezosamente los ojos y ahí estaba el, observándolo locamente emociono- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto inocentemente-

-El mayor sonrió y le indicó con las manos el panorama- mira, ¿Se te hace conocido?-

Alphonse no podía creerlo, sus ojos grises grandes como platos destellaban su alegría, lo que veía era SU mundo, después de todo lo que pasaron lo habían logrado, era feliz, por fin era realmente feliz… pero ¿Qué dieron a cambio? Es decir para crear algo de igual valor debe perderse, esa es la ley de equivalencia de intercambio, esa era por lo menos su ley, pero ahora, ¿realmente importaba? Estaban en su mundo ya no importaba, tal vez todos sus viajes, sus aventuras, todas las muertes, los seres queridos que no regresaran, los errores, los trabajos bien hechos, los dolores, las sonrisas, las lágrimas y todo por lo que pasaron era el resultado de estar ahora tranquilos en casa…

WIIIIIII primero ¡¡¡¡¡¡gracias a esas maravillosas personitas que me dejaron comentarios!!!!!! Y ahí les deje el cuarto capitulo que no es muy larguito pero bueno…¡¡regresaron!! XD

Saluditos a todos y dejen sin miedo sus opiniones jajay ¡Chauuuuuuu!


End file.
